creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LostGod2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LostGod2000 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 00:19, August 30, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 00:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Please can you let me onto Tails Doll wiki? I promise I won't do anything against please let me on. You may or may not believe me, and you may or may not let me in, but please. The bad news (that will probably make you say no) is that my IP adress 71.57.70.145 (so you will have to change his block settings, the reason you'd say no), but I didn't swear at you, that was User:SonicDude24, I moved and now we live in the same house. So please don't be angry, I really didn't swear at you on Megaracing3 Wiki honest, (many people trust me). The other users of Megaracing3 Wiki quit the wiki because of SonicDude24, so you will have to make changes. But please please let me onto your wiki, I promise, I won't do anything to offend anyone and I will be good, Promise. Please let me into this wiki, please!I'm awesome, ain't I? (talk) 23:33, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Please, I have no where else to go. My 'kind' have all quit about the day you and the anon had that conflict on the wiki. The wikis I edit on are my own. You have to make an acception.I'm awesome, ain't I? (talk) 00:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC)